Multichannel audio systems, such as those in home theater systems, allow consumers to experience surround-sound in their homes. One issue with these multichannel audio systems is that they are difficult to set up due to the number of speakers, the wiring associated with each of the speakers, and the positioning requirements of the speakers. To reduce set-up complexity, some multichannel audio systems use a lower number of speakers and attempt to simulate the location of the sound source using, for example, reflections off walls. The performance of these systems, however, may be significantly compromised by the specific room environment, among other factors.
Thus, there are general needs for multichannel audio systems and methods that provide a surround-sound experience. There are also needs for multichannel audio systems and methods that provide a surround-sound experience with reduced set-up complexity and less sensitivity to the particular listening environment.